


Peter Parker Gets Caught in Someone Else's Web

by perach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (near the end), Avengers Sleepover, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blackmail, Couch Cuddles, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Lesbian Michelle Jones, M/M, Manipulation, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wingman Ned Leeds, cuteness and then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perach/pseuds/perach
Summary: Peter Parker may be bisexual. Peter Parker may have a crush on the new kid. Peter Parker might start dating the new kid. The new kid might have a secret.OR: Peter falls for a boy who has a goal in mind, and it's not a good one





	1. Peter Parker swings both ways

God, Peter didn't need to learn anything about gamma radiation. He'd already met _Bruce Banner_ before, this was all trivial to him. Flash kept basically staring daggers at the teen every time he was called on. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention: he was rewatching some of his stunts and cringing when it got embarrassing. He refused to read the comments, as always. He made a rule for himself: Peter Parker wasn't Spider-Man. There was no reason for any normal viewer to read the comments, so why him?

The first period was always so boring. Peter was near asleep anyway. Until the phone rang, which made everyone's eyes dart towards it. No matter what age you were, when you heard "I'll send him right down" from the teacher to the phone, you knew someone got to leave. Lucky bastard. She hung up and everyone sat in anticipation.

"Peter, you're wanted at the office." She told him. People sighed with the moment of hope over.

Peter walked down to the office, confused as hell. He felt like he was forgetting something, which he most likely was. Peter tried to recall something, anything, but all Peter could do was come up blank. _Shit_.

He walked in and surveyed the area. One of the receptionists sat there, the one with way too much eyeliner, and a boy sitting in the chair. Peter barely knew any of the kids at his school so this wasn't out of the ordinary, but he looked around anyway as if it'd give him a hint why he was there. "Um, I was called down?"

"Yes, you signed up to be a helper at the beginning of the year, yes?" She asked. _Shit_. It came to Peter. He wanted to more involved in things. At that point in time, he'd do anything to add onto himself. He wasn't just Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker. But over the months he'd come to terms with the fact that he was just an average person. The receptionist with way too much makeup on kept speaking. "This is Thomas, it's his first day and all. You've been assigned to show around the school, help him with his first week. He's in most of your classes."

 _Shit_. This was one of _those_ cliches. This felt like it could never happen in real life, but here we are. Looking over to Thomas, his heart curled into nine different parts. It was a tall, lean boy with light brown, almost blond, hair who fell down his neck, his hair shaggy. The hot teen wore a lime green hoodie and black jeans with large tears at the knees. He had sneakers that looked like they'd been cleaned desperately over and over again. Seeming tired, he looked up to Peter. Peter's brown eyes swum in the green ones this stranger had.

"Um- hi, I'm... Peter." He held out his hand. He quickly stumbled over his words. "Parker! Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker." Thomas smiled. Even his grin killed Peter. He had dimples and a calm expression. _What was this? No, this was just... he looked cool. Thomas wasn't cute. He was cool._ Peter wasn't... No. He liked girls. Nothing wrong with being gay. Peter was educated, of course, he would support all of them. But Peter liked girls. Girls only. Nothing with wrong being bi either. Or pan. Peter just liked girls. Liz's place in Peter's heart might have faded but he knew he wasn't bi.

Was he?

  
"And, so um, this is your English class. And that's, uh, all the classes you have. You'll learn your next classes next year, obviously, but, um,"

"You say 'um' a lot." Thomas jabbed his finger in his side, knowing Peter was all flabberghasted and... what was this feeling? _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry." Peter approached his locker. He quickly switched his things with minimal struggle from his locker. It was sticky and sometimes his backpack strap would fly and get in it while the bag was on his back and it wouldn't open and he'd look stupid. Thank god that wasn't what happened this time.

The two approached the loud lunchroom. "So, this is obviously the cafeteria."

"Huh." Thomas surveyed the area. Peter's face turned bright red. "I have to go meet the nurse about some health stuff, but do you mind if sit with you when I get back?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, you can." Peter's heart jumped. He pointed to ned. "That's where we sit."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. See you later, Parker." Thomas put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder as he walked down the hall. Peter scurried to his seat.

" _Nedthere'sthisnewboyandholyshitwhatthefuckdoIevensay_ -"

"Woah, Peter, you're going a mile a minute. What?"

"The new kid, he's- I don't know how to explain it. It's just- he's so- oh my god."

"Oh my god, Peter, do you have a crush on the new kid?!"

"I- a crush?! I mean, Ned, I like _girls_ -"

"It's possible to like girls and boys, Parker." Michelle- er, MJ- said as she sat in front of the two. "Don't be an asshole."

"I know, but I just- I don't know!" Peter gasped. He blushed, holding his tray. "I mean, Ned, maybe?!"

"You used to mention Thor a lot-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" _Don't even bring up that phase, that was awful. That was the worse. Oh god._

"So, you are bi? Or pan?"

"No, I think just bi- but I'm not even sure if I am bi!" Peter squeaked. "Uh- MJ, what did I miss in the decathlon?" Peter quickly changed the subject, of which he earned a glare from both his friends.

They changed the subject to the decathlon and about halfway through lunch, a tray was placed next to MJ's. The same person from before who made Peter's heart skip a beat sat down. His hair seemed messier and he seemed groggy.

"Hi, I'm Ned. You're the new kid, right?" Ned put out his hand, starting a conversation. Ned was always good at doing that, especially distracting the conversation away from things.

"Yep, Thomas. Not Tom, Thomas. My dad used to call me that, it bothered the shit out of me."

"When we first met Peter thought my name was Nedthaniel." Ned poked Peter's shoulder. Peter groaned into his hands, mostly because it was true. They were like, nine!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, we get it, you two are connected at the hips. I'm MJ."

"That's a badass name." Thomas grinned and held out his hand for her to shake it. Instead, she reached over and popped a fry from his tray. She chewed for a moment, everyone staring weirdly at her before she spoke.

"I don't do handshakes."

"You're such an ominous creature. She's always been like that, it's not just you." Ned rolled his eyes. He was never amused, not once. "So, Peter, not to interrupt, but what about Friday?"

"They're always like this," She said with another fry, this time her own, in her mouth. She swung the fry in the air for emphasis as she spoke to the newcomer. "Always hanging out and talking about it as if I'm not here. I feel very included." MJ took another fry. This time, from Peter's tray. Peter glared, but let him. Thomas took a big bite from his apple.

"Yeah, we're on. And if Mr-" Tony. He hated it when Peter referred to him as Mr. Stark. Lately, it was always Tony. "er, Tony, says yeah, MJ can come over."

"That place is built on lies." MJ glared. "Peter here works with Tony Stark. "Wait, really?! Tony Stark?!" Thomas's face broke into disbelief. Peter never got used to people doing that. Yes, Peter did fanboy over the Avengers when they first met, but now it was just Tony. Tony who didn't understand memes and was a big dork.

"Well, works with is a big statement, more like works _for_ -"

"Dude, he's like your dad!" Ned joked, laughing. Peter's face turned bright red. Everyone adored calling them father and son, and Peter wasn't sure, but he thinks Thor and Steve actually think they are.

"Yeah, well now not everyone in the cafeteria needs to know that!" Peter hissed. Goddammit, don't let that get to Flash. He'd kill Peter. "It's not like that, I just intern-"

"He has sleepovers with the Avengers!" Ned announced with a shit-eating grin. Something in Thomas's expression shifted from excitement to deep thinking. _Shit, what did that mean?_

"Dude, Ned, shut up!" Peter punched his friend in the shoulder. "That's nobody's business!"

"You put it on your personal Instagram story!" Ned laughed, tossing an apple at him, which _donk'd_ off his head and rolled onto his tray.

"Wait, wait, Peter," Thomas interrupted, confused. "Do you know Spider-Man?" That made Ned fall silent. The two glanced at each other and Peter shrugged.

"Uh, I-I mean, yeah, sorta. I've met him, maybe once or twice?"

"What does he look like?!" Thomas seemed overly excited. What was his deal? Yeah, a few people had asked what Spider-Man looked like without his red and blue getup, but never like this. Peter was caught off guard, and Ned oozed anxiety as well.

"Well, um," Peter stammered. _You say 'um' too much._ "He, well, I've never _seen_ him without the mask, but, uh, my mentor- my boss, he's met him, I think."

"Tony Stark?" Thomas inquired, obviously curious. "You two are friends? I thought Ned was just joking. So you hang out? You and Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes. His friend and my aunt are really close, so we hang out a lot. I go to his house sometimes, but it's not that big of a deal."

"That's so cool!" Thomas grinned. That smile made Peter's sentence get stuck in his throat. He wanted to curl up and squeal. _What was this feeling? Am I just being a creep? Or am I actually bi?_ This boy did wonders to him, and all Peter wanted was to sit next to him and just... cuddle. Or something like that. Not exactly cuddling. Something like it. Peter liked girls. (Or so he thought.)

"Yeah, maybe you can come over. If he says yeah, though, I promise." Peter grinned, pulling out his phone. His crappy phone barely worked in this hunk of a building with no wifi.

 

 **PETER**  
hey mr tstark  
tony  
can my friends come over on Friday?  
if no that's ok

 **TONY**  
Of course, kid. We can order pizza or go out for dinner, whatever you want.  
Throw a party.  
Just kidding. Don't do that.  
Which friends?

 **PETER**  
ned n MJ and maybe a new friend Thomas  
he just moved here I think  
hes new at our school

 **TONY**  
Thomas who?

 

"Hey, um Thomas, what's your last name?" Peter looked up at him. Thomas had been staring contently at Peter, dreamy eyes. That made Peter blush bright red. _Holy shit._ Ned better not mess with him for this later, he swore.

"Moran. M-O-R-A-N." Thomas said, smiling brightly. He had a small tooth gap that made his smile even dorkier, which made Peter's heart jumpstart like, nine times. Sixty-nine times. Nice. Wait, no-

 

 **PETER**  
moran

 **TONY**  
alright.

 

"He's probably gonna do some like, background check or something." Ned joked. "Tony's very protective. He did one on MJ."

"Yeah, that fucking prick." MJ snarled.

"Calm down, both of you, he did one on Ned, too." Peter groaned. Talking about Tony was always embarrassing and sometimes attracted eavesdroppers. "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Fine, weirdo." MJ put down her book. "Did you hear about Bettie?"

* * *

  
"I'm not gay!" Peter squeaked.

Peter and Ned were on the phone as they packed for the weekend at the compound. Ned was to pick up MJ (and Thomas, if Tony ever learned how to pick up a phone and answer Y-E-S) and head over. They were to spend the weekend at the union. It'd be so much fun, they'd do so much shit. Eat so much pizza. Play so many video games, and if they were lucky, meet the Avengers. Ned really wanted to meet Bruce and Mr. Rogers (Peter and the hero weren't on the first-name basis yet.) and all the others. Ned was very starstruck all the time and it was the dorkiest thing.

"You basically had a boner for him!" Ned laughed. He heard Tagalog yelling at Ned for saying the word 'boner.' "Dude, you might be gay. You looked like you were going to scream, or like, piss yourself."

"He's- I don't know how to explain it! My heart just speeds up and- and I just, it's like I'm gonna explode. Or squeal like a schoolgirl."

"What do you like about him, then?" Ned then let out a quiet curse as his backpack wouldn't shut.

"Um, his hair looks like.. so soft, and light and pretty. His eyes are beautiful, I just... could stare into them forever. His smile, holy shit, it's just... I can't put it into words. And his laugh is just- oh, fuck, am I gay?"

Ned laughed. "Maybe. I looked it up, there's both bisexual and pansexual-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about those. I think... I'm bi." Peter murmured. "I'm not sure though. Ah, shit, I don't want to jump into this stuff! I don't want to be the gay kid at school, people will be assholes and-" Peter was cut off by beeping. He glanced at his phone, THOMAS _FUCKING_ MORAN face timing him. Peter cursed to himself that MJ told the new kid his number because of course, she did, what a fucking snitch. He added him to the call. Peter made it a facetime call, setting his phone on his shelf.

"Hey, Tommy!" Ned waved, continuing to pack. Thomas was on a couch, maybe, laying down. His hair was a mess and he grinned.

"Nedthaniel, 'um' boy." Thomas nodded to them. Peter groaned.

"Don't call me that, it's, _um_ , annoying." Peter satire-d the shit out of him.

"Did Tony Stark say I could come over?" Why did Thomas always put such emhpasis on his name?

"Not yet, no response. He's probably working. Happy's on his way!"

"Who's Happy?" Thomas asked, sitting up. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His hair was tousled as if someone had run their hands through it several times. Which, of course, Peter wanted to do.

"Tony Stark's security guard slash best friend," Ned answered for him, matter-of-factly. Peter furrowed his brow.

"I dunno if you can say that, I think it's a tie between him and maybe Mr. Rhodes-"

"Tony Stark has a bodyguard? Why? He's Iron Man." Thomas thought for a moment. "Is Spider-Man his bodyguard?"

"We get it, Tommy, you really like Spider-Man!" A girl's voice called from Thomas's side.

"Sorry, that's my sister. She's nine, found out I'm gay, and is obsessed with reminding me." Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're gay?" Ned asked, gasping. Peter connected the dots and nearly hurled his phone. Shit, he had a chance. Was it a good chance? Probably not, but he had a chance. That.. wow.

"Yeah, I like boys. Do you not want to be friends anymore or something?" Thomas raised his brow. Not accusatory, just curious. _Never. Never ever._ Peter might be gay himself, so he'd hope Ned and MJ would be accepting. May definitely would. Sometimes when he was younger she would sit him down with these awkward talks, saying it was okay to be gay or bi or pan or transgender. But the thing was, Peter had never had those talks with Tony, so that was a dumpster fire for his anxiety to consume later.

"No, of course not. You're still our friend, I just didn't know. You just slipped it into conversations so easily, it's like you didn't want to come out seriously or not-"

Peter's heart stopped. He groaned and flopped onto his bed for all on facetime to see. Peter lied, face down in the duvet. He had to think for like ten seconds by himself. So, Thomas was gay, and Peter was maybe half-gay. Did this mean they could... would Thomas even want to? Would anyone even want to date Peter in all honesty?

"Peeeeeetiepie?" Ned called. "I think he died."

"I died," Peter announced. His phone buzzed and made a very uncomfortable noise with his thick case making contact with wood and sounded like a shaving razor ate a bird. Peter yelped and grabbed it, checking the notification.

 

 **HAPPY**  
I'm on my way, three minutes away

 

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm not packed! He's almost here!" Peter jumped up and started shoving clothes in quickly. "He's supposed to be an hour out!"

"Okay, first of all, ow. My eardrums." Thomas grinned. "I'm making your contact in my phone 'um boy' just for that."

"How did you even get his number?"

"MJ gave it to me-" Of course, that snitch! "-and told me to call you every single day until you die. A little excessive, but alright."

"She's always like that. Peter, don't forget to ask Tony if Thomas can come over."

"I won't, I promise." Peter pulled on his sneakers. He would never forget. Wait, wait, wait, would they share a bedroom?

Oh, shit, that'd be _so_ gay.


	2. peter's really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter comes out to tony in a unsavory way, and the gang comes over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont feel like i wrote this very well, but its long and im proud of that

Peter got out of the truck, hopping. He waved goodbye to Happy, who didn't return the favor. _Bastard_. Okay, well, not a _bastard_. Peter just wasn't sure that Happy liked him. Dashing up the steps, Peter grinned to himself. Peter had finally come to terms with himself after doing some incognito googling in the car, hoping Happy couldn't see him. Lots and lots of bisexual coming out stories, and Peter realized he related to a lot of them. He had a huge crush on Liz, and he felt nearly the same with her when they first 'met'. He was giddy and all that, and soon enough it mainly just wore off, but still remained. If that made any sense.

The teen was basically buzzing with excitement as he walked through the halls. As soon as the spiderling saw his mentor and rushed up and nearly tackled him in a hug, his heart feeling as if it'd explode. Peter gave him a squeeze. "Woah, hey, kid, what's up?" Tony laughed. They didn't hug that much, not very affectionate. But Peter was in such a good mood. "Are your friends coming over?" The inventor asked.

"Yeah, they'll all leave in about an hour, so we have a little bit!" Peter grinned. He let go, holding his bag's strap. He wanted to bring a lot of his clothes over to leave for when he visited, but he didn't want to basically force May to buy him new clothes, so bringing clothes back and forth wasn't that hard.

"They can bunk in your room. I got you some beanbag chairs and some sleeping bags. Pepper, wherever she is, bought a ton of junk food and candy. I hope you guys like it, May will probably yell at me for rotting all your teeth. As long as you brush 'em before you guys go to bed, they're welcome any time." Tony shrugged. He was in a black shirt with the 'reactor' over it and some denim jeans. "Pepper's perfectly fine with you coming over whenever you want. She's working on getting you one of those badges for access so you don't have to ask FRIDAY every single time."

"Oh, she's so great. Tell her she's great. This entire place is great." Peter was bouncing on his toes. Thomas was going to be in the same room as Peter! All weekend!

"You're very excited, you wanna tell me why?" Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder, the other in his pocket, trying to keep him grounded but at the same time let him be excited. "Did something happen at school? Why you so riled up?"

"I made a new friend, Thomas, remember? He's really cool!" _And he's really cute and I_ _have a big ass crush on him!_ But Peter didn't say that part. He couldn't imagine even trying to come out to Tony Stark. How would he take it? He was old, did he know what it was like? What it even meant? What it was?

"Ah, right. Hey, um, I have something to ask- his dad has been charged for battery? Do you know anything about that?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I _knew_ you'd do a background check. He hasn't said anything about his parents, but he's okay, right? Not everyone's their parents, remember? I mean, look at you, Mr. Stark."

"Tony." The billionaire corrected with a shit-eating grin spreading on his face.

"Tony," Peter repeated in his tone, trying to fuck with him. "He's fine, I promise!"

"Alright, alright. Go unpack, be all bouncy. Remember, try to walk it out before they all get here. I'll go get my work done before they do." Tony finger-gunned him, which he earned from Peter back and left.

The two had realized the hard way that if Peter didn't let out his spider tendencies, he'd bottle them up and go haywire. The day they realized, Peter's hand had jerked and he hurled a cup of coffee onto the ground ten minutes after accidentally crushing a pen in his fist and throwing it. Tony had screamed and immediately called Bruce, who had treated it like it was no big deal.

Peter went into his room and quickly shoved his things into a drawer, leaving three drawers open for his friends. While he waited, he couldn't sit still. So he stood on the ceiling and watched youtube on his phone, tapping his toes. Peter's phone buzzed from the nightstand which made him squeak and he fell off the ceiling onto the bed, bouncing. He groaned and picked up his phone, Ned calling him. He sat on the ceiling as it connected.

"Hey, dude. We're on our way to pick up Thomas, he lives in the sketchy part of town."

"I was just about to ask. How far are you?"

"Haven't left the boroughs yet, why? You're really excited."

"Um, duh! The boy- of whom I have a massive crush on- is coming over. Literally, I mean, like, look at him. He's so... oh my god. Okay, Ned, you won't get it because you aren't gay, but... oh my god. Like, his hair, his smile, holy shit his laugh, oh my god. It's just- oh my god."

"How many times did you say 'oh my god'? And I think we all noticed you're crushing on him hard. You basically get hard every time you see him-"

"NED OH MY GOD STOP. OH MY GOD. OKAY. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. IM DONE. STOP."

"Noooo don't leave me." And Ned let out a yelp. "MJ just fucking whacked me I'm gonna get back there I swear to god-" And then Ned was getting chewed out by his mother, because of course.

Peter heard footsteps but that was normal- people were always in and out of the tower and compound. "I'm just freaked! Like, he's gay too, we have a chance? I mean- god, I sound like a teenage girl, but... I dunno, he's just- I don't know how to put it into words, okay? This is all very new to me. This whole... boy, thing."

"You're so gay."

"For your information, I'm bisexual. This is bi erasure, you homophobic _fuck_."

"Peter?" Tony asked, making Peter's heart restart. The teenager screamed at the top of his lungs and hurled his phone across the room before falling off the bed, hitting his ankle on the headboard and groaning, holding his ankle in his hand. Tony stood in the doorway, shocked at the conversation- and Peter's reaction- he had just witnessed. Peter gasped, silent. Shit. Shit.

Was he going to get yelled at for cursing or... for being bi? Shit. Shit. Peter's heart fell into his feet. His throat was clogged as if he would either cry or puke. The man he adored since he was able to see, the man that had saved his life at seven years old, the man he now would've been comfortable calling his father stood in the doorway, shocked. "I- um-" Peter started. "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"What's bisexual?"

" _Shit_."

* * *

  
"So boys and girls? That's a new one." Tony rubbed his chin. After nearly half an hour, Peter had explained it to him. "So, how did you know? It's like a thing, right? Gay people know they're gay because they have a crush on someone, right? That's what Bucky told me."

Peter nodded. He was so embarrassed, it wasn't even funny. "Sorry for, um, you find to out that way. And, uh, cursing."

"I won't tell May. Speaking of May, um, does she know?"

"No!" Peter blurted. "No, no way. Please don't tell her, Mr. Stark." Peter begged. "Please."

"I won't, I won't. Don't worry, you're safe here. So, who's the boy you like?"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter squeaked.

"Is it that Thomas boy? Or Ned?"

"No, ew, no, not Ned. _Never_ Ned."

"Way to be rude to the poor kid!" Tony laughed. Peter frowned. "I'll be in the lab, yell if ya need me."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't actually yell."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

  
"Mr. Parker, your guests have arrived." FRIDAY hummed, interrupting Peter's rewatch of this dorky show. He screamed and fell back onto the bed (he'd been on the ceiling again.).

Rushing down the stairs, Peter cursed at the elevator that couldn't go any faster. He bounced on his toes. "FRIDAY, please tell Tony that they're here!"

"Boss has already been informed."

"Thank you!" Peter went out and dashed down the steps, seeing Ned's Mom's car. He went over to MJ, who was getting her things. "Hey, MJ!"

"You're sickening happy." She took some of the heavier bags, which Peter snatched from her. He lifted them no problem. She stopped, scanning Peter up and down weird.

"I, uh, lift weights." Peter cringed at his own response.

"Obviously."

Peter's senses went off, making him drop the bags, grab MJ's arm, and pulling her away. Thomas was seconds from wrapping his arms around Peter, but he had moved fast enough to escape his grasp before he even had one. Thomas looked at him confused. "Is it my breath?"

"Oh, no, you just- you scared me. Reflexes." Peter let out a weak laugh. "Sorry."

"Anyway- dude, Peter, this place is huge! Like, huge!"

"I know, it's gigantic. Here, I'll take your bags and stuff." Peter took them. He had a duffel bag- Ned would probably be staying longer with the two -and two backpacks. They walked in together, Peter showing no signs of struggle. "So, Ned, thank you. For being an asshole. Tony heard our conversation." He told his friend after he said goodbyes with his mother.

"He did?" Ned laughed, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, that was a _long_ talk." Peter rolled his eyes. "My room's a mess right now, I got bored-"

"You get your own room?!" Thomas interrupted. He had been emitting small 'woah's every time they went anywhere. MJ didn't care and Ned had been on facetime too many times to count, so they didn't have such shocked reactions. They got in the elevator.

"Yeah, I do. FRIDAY?" Peter looked up to the ceiling.

"You get your own room on Friday-?" Thomas started. He was bumbling with questions, which was weird. Everyone knew Tony Stark's personal AI. How did he not know?

"Yes, Peter?" She beeped.

"Please tell Mr. Stark that we'll be in the kitchen and my room."

"At the same time?"

"No, Friday- just tell them we're all here, okay? We'll be quiet, we promise." The doors pushed open and they all rumbled out, Peter brought them to his bedroom. "So, this is my abode! It's got clothes, I was unpacking, sorry-"

"Woah, this is so cool! You get Spider-Man sheets? Is he your favorite?"

"Er, yeah. I think Bruce used to have a few The Hulk stuff, but he ended up giving them away-"

"Wait, like, Bruce Banner?" Ned asked, eyes lighting up. Peter set his bag down and his duffels next to the dresser.

"Oh, yeah, I think he's here, but he might be working, so let's try to leave him alone." Peter clapped his hands together. "Okay, what first? We have anything you guys want to do. MJ can sulk in the corner-"

"Stop." She interrupted.

"-and the rest of us can play video games or something if that's what you want to do."

"Do we get to meet the Avengers?" Thomas interrupted, earning a stare from MJ. An icy one.

"Er, I dunno, maybe? I think Steve and Bucky aren't allowed around here that much- plus I think Bucky's in Wakanda, er, you might see Vision around somewhere, Bruce is probably working, and you'll see Tony and Pepper around here."

The three nodded. Peter walked them to the living room and got out the Wii that sat in the closet. For Peter, Tony swore.

Yeah, right. We all knew Tony secretly liked playing some of the games sometimes. 

"We have Wii sports, Mario Kart, Wii party, and New Super Mario Bros Wii. Jesus Christ, the Mario names just get longer and longer." Peter scoffed as he held the four disks. Ned and Peter set it up together, cursing about the number of wires there were back then.

"Let's do Wii Sports, I wanna kick your ass in Tennis. I'm really good at Wii Tenis." MJ stood up, picking up a controller and sliding the wristband in.

"Oh, really?" Thomas interrupted. "I've been playing Wii since I was a fetus. Wii? More like Mii. Let me kick your ass."

* * *

  
Thomas was really bad at Wii Sports.

  
Peter was laying on the couch after his turn, panting. He glanced over at MJ, who was on her phone. Her phone case was black with 'THE FUTURE IS FEMALE' written on the back in the lesbian flag colors. She had kind of always been known as the lesbian, and nobody really cared. Nobody really commented. Peter thought it was really cool that she was just out with no thoughts on what people thought of her. She just didn't give a fuck. She stood up for what she believed was right. Peter admired that. 

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie now?" Peter interrupted. Thomas nodded. "I think the Wii might explode, the fan's really loud. That thing is pretty old, I don't know what I expected." Peter used to have a Wii as a kid, it was the only system he was allowed and when he got older he didn't touch it as much. Being an only kid with a lot of multiplayer games got really depressing.

The couch was long, an L shape with a long side. Ned had called dibs on the smaller sofa and MJ took the slim part. Which left Peter and Thomas to share. Shit. "So, um, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Peter asked, getting the smart remote.

"Anything horror. Scare me," MJ came back into the room in her pajamas. Everyone had changed. Peter was in a hoodie and basketball shorts, and the hoodie was probably one of Tony's. He stole them sometimes and he wasn't even sure if the billionaire had noticed. And if he had, he must've not cared, since he once complimented it. 

"Yeah! Let's watch something scary!" Thomas piped up. The teen and the bookworm shared a fist-bump on their love for spooky films. Peter shrugged and turned to Ned, who nodded as a confirmation. Ned was on his phone, anyway. Peter handed Thomas the remote and he put on Annabelle. Peter had never seen this movie before. As the beginning played, Peter put down pillows for everyone and grabbed some blankets.

"Mr. Parker, the Boss has requested you in his lab."

"Yes, FRI," Peter responded. "I'll be right back, Mr. Stark probably just wants to know if we're asleep yet." Peter shrugged it off and went downstairs quickly, humming as he rushed into the lab. Tony was in front of his computer.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks for the pizza, but you should've told me she was on her way, I would've helped her carry it." Pepper had came in the room earlier with the two large pizzas and soda, which of course he took from her and thanked her about nine thousand times. "We're about to watch some horror movie." 

"Alright, alright, I just have to tell you to keep Thomas away."

"Why?" Peter cocked his head a little. God, this better not be a dad joke. Tony was the worst at Dad jokes. The literal worst.

"I know you have a crush on him, and you're teenagers-"

"Oh my GOD MR. STARK PLEASE STOP OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING." Peter put his hands over his face, it burning terribly red. "BYE."

"Goodnight, Underoos!"

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!" Peter squeaked and left. God fucking dammit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck you Mr. Stark that was holy shit.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living. Your face is all red." MJ informed him.

"Itwasnothingdon'task," Peter grumbled as he crawled onto the couch next to his crush. Nobody asked, thank god, and the movie continued. Peter set his phone on the table, getting under the covers and all. He rested his head on Thomas's shoulder, getting comfortable. Thomas put his arm around Peter's waist, making his face burn bright red.

Peter yawned, the fear of the movie not really scaring him. It was easy to just realize it was all fake. Peter yawned, looking over at Ned, who had fallen asleep.

Peter felt hands in his hair. Thomas had started messing with his curls, which made the boy physically melt. Holy shit. Peter stifled a yawn, eventually falling asleep to the movie and the soothing movements in his hair.

This fucking boy had a grasp on Peter's heart and wasn't letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute morning scene, and then it gets serious >:O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yALL, I SEE ENDGAME TOMORROW NIGHT. TOMORROW. NIGHT. 7 PM. MY TUMBLR IS SAMERIES-AO3 IF YOU WANT OT HEAR ME YELL, PLEASE

Peter awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see MJ over the couch, shaking him. He groaned and rolled over. She shook him harder. "'m up'mup'mup!" Peter yelped, sitting up. He blinked around and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Thomas?"

"He's making pancakes." MJ jabbed her thumb over at the taller teenager. Peter sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes. The brunette stood over the pan, making the breakfast treat. Peter looked over to see that Ned was still asleep. Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching.

"Where's Tony?" He mumbled. MJ gave him a quizzical look, obviously not hearing him. Peter shook his head and got up.

 **PETER**  
where r@u

 **TONY**  
?  
I'm in the lab with Bruce.

Thomas set pancakes on the plate. Peter grabbed utensils and syrup, nearly grabbing ketchup in his sleepy daze he slowly came out of. He rubbed his eyes and sat down, cutting them up. When he took a bite, he was thankful to get a mouthful of syrup and _not_ ketchup. "Thanks, Thomas."

"No problem, boblem."

"What."

"You heard me." Thomas laughed. Peter shook his head, mumbling. _Shit, stop being cute._

They sat down and just put on a TV show and Peter went through his phone as Thomas finished eating. The cliche crush sat next to Peter, starting to run his hands through his hair again. Peter's heart jumped and he rested his head on his chest. Peter kept looking through his phone, looking at his Spider-Feed, as he called it. AKA the Spider-Man Twitter search, but still.

"Spider-Man's pretty cool." Thomas broke the silence, looking at Peter's phone. Peter nodded. "He's my favorite. I wish I could meet him, just swinging around the city all cool."

"Yeah, he's nice." Peter smiled. Some of the photos actually looked really cool! Peter retweeted a lot of them. It's not like anyone followed him, anyway.

"He's nice? You've met him?" Thomas's face lit up.

"Um, yeah, sorta, just short intervals, Tony tells me a lot about him-"

"Have you seen him _without_ the mask?!" Thomas gasped, sitting upright, catching the other two's attention.

"Um, no, but just between, um, when he gets back from going out at night sorta?"

Thomas frowned, displeased with the answer he was given. But he shrugged, sitting back down next to him."Alright, alright, 'um boy', keep going through the pictures. Are there any good videos?"

They looked through the tag together, Peter forcing gasps when Spider-Man would do something Thomas thought was impressive. They laughed when Peter would ram into a wall, which he actually thought was funny!

"He should make an _official_ Twitter account. Like, get verified. The authentic Spider-Man."

"I think they have to know your personal information to get verified, and that dude is such a _creep_ about his personal information." MJ came over, eating a pancake in her hand as she watched over Peter's shoulder. "But he has been in the media, so technically it could count. You need to be in like, three articles I think."

"What would he even tweet?" Ned asked, snorting. "Probably just him hanging out with Iron Man."

"Or nudes." MJ nudged Thomas's shoulder, making him burst out laughing.

"Yeah, _right_! You wish, MJ!" Thomas shot back, attempting (and failing) to slap the pancake out of her hand.

"Oh my god, Flash would _love_ that. He'd cry tears of joy!" She sat back down. "He's basically got a shrine to him in his locker."

"Wait, you've seen his locker?" Peter asked. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know where Flash's locker was. But that wasn't all that important, he didn't even know where MJ's was until a month after they really became friends.

"Yeah, he's got photos on the door! He'd probably die if anyone found out. I bet he has a fan account."

"Probably. He'd retweet all of Spider-Man's dog pictures. Because that's what he'd probably tweet. Dogs."

"Pitbulls! Oh my god, I bet he loves pit bulls." Ned interrupted, grinning at Peter, who wanted to promptly flip him off. Pitbulls were _Peter's_ favorite kind of dog.

"Imagine that. Nothing about being, ya know, a superhero, just dogs." Thomas snickered.

"I'd do that in a heartbeat," Peter announced.

Thomas's laugh was just the cutest thing in the entire world, and Peter wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world- "Mr. Peter, the Boss has requested you in the lab." FRIDAY interrupted. _Goddammit, FRI, way to cockblock!_

"Er, yeah, I'll be right back." Peter hopped up and rushed into the elevator, trying to hurry this up. Rushing into the lab, the teen spoke quickly. " _HiMrBannerwhatisitthatyouneedMrStark_?"

Tony and Bruce were collaborating on something and both provided the teen with the weird look he must have been inquiring. Tony opened his mouth, shocked, but closed it once more. When he did decide to actually speak, he took a long pause before doing so."Well, hello to you, too."

"Sorry, I was- um, what did you need?"

"Just wanted to know what was going on up there, if everything's okay, but you obviously don't want to talk to me-"

"No, I'm sorry! What is it that you need?"

"Do you guys want me to get you anything for breakfast?"

"No, sir, Thomas made pancakes. They were really good, I think there's some left over."

"Oooh, bring those down. Me and Brucey here could use them."

"Of course." Peter nodded.

"And orange juice!" Tony yelled to the teenager as he left the room.

Peter waited for the elevator to move any faster. It's like Tony wanted to waste the time he had with his friends. "I'm bringing these to Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner, does anyone want any before I do? They probably won't share."

"Wait, like, Bruce Banner?" Thomas asked, prompting Peter to nod. "Dude, please let me down there!"

"Sorry, it's some elevator access thing, and they're working. I'll ask about another time, though!" Peter smiled at him and went to the elevator, feeling kind of guilty for saying no.

Peter walked into the lab, looking for an empty spot. It was shockingly hard, so he gently pushed some old equipment out of the way and sent it down. "You guys must be doing a lot of stuff."

"No, everything's just in a very specific place that Tony likes." Bruce interrupted, jabbing his lab partner. "Which is usually clutter."

"Well, that's why nobody comes down here. Not even Pepper would set foot in here." Tony rolled his eyes.

Peter frowned, confused. Why didn't Pepper come down to the lab? "I come down here all the time and it's usually clean. At least that table-" He pointed to the large L shaped one that the two adults were working on. "-is clean."

"Well, you're a teenager, you're supposed to be messy. I have to clean up to make up for both of us."

"Tony just never grew up." Bruce laughed. Tony glared at him and Peter smiled.

"I'll be upstairs, yell if you need me. I'll have to send you this one video of me swinging in the city, it's really cool."

Bruce had known about Peter's Spider-Manning ever since he came back from... wherever the hell he was. He had helped Helen figure out his metabolism and stuff like that.

Turning on his heel, he went back up to the living room to see Thomas scrolling through his phone. Peter quickly grabbed it. "What are you doing?!"

"I was looking at Twitter. Ned told me your password."

"Ned?!" He turned to him. _BASTARD_. Peter had stupid selfies he took _specifically_ for Ned during his patrol, he had a _ton_ of stuff on there that could ruin his life! That doesn't even _include_ the Spider-Man stuff!

"What? He wanted to look at Twitter."

"At least ask me first, Jesus Christ!" Peter sighed, sitting next to Thomas again, but on the edge instead of next to the armrest.

"He nearly texted you. Halfway through typing it before he realized." MJ added, making Ned hurl the remote at her, hitting her right in her knee. She took out the batteries and chucked them at Ned one at a time, then the entire thing. Peter quickly picked up the obstructions before anyone could throw and possibly break anything else.

"Let's look at Spider-Maaan!" Thomas whined like a child. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Or two. Or seven. _Holy shit, this boy. Fuck you, Thomas's parents._

"Are you like, gay for him or something?" Peter asked, sitting on the couch next to him. It wasn't him asking if Thomas was into him, they always made those jokes. Ned could mention something he did over the weekend and Peter would tell him that it was gay. It was now a running joke through the two.

"What if I am, you racist asshole?! Wow, guys, Peter's being racist! Send him to jail!" Thomas gasped.

"This is racism against me! How dare you!" Peter quipped back. He sat next to him and opened twitter, huffing overly dramatically. They opened Twitter once more and went through some of the feeds, smiling.

"I mean, I _would_ date him if he was gay. He seems really nice and I genuinely wanna know what's under the mask." Thomas said after a while.

"You're so open to dating him? You don't know a thing about the guy!" MJ announced, cackling.

"Yeah, but he risks his life to save others and stuff! He's an Avenger, he must be a good person!"

"I bet you think he's good in b-" MJ was abruptly interrupted with a throw pillow hurling at her face.

"Oh my god shut up!" Thomas blushed.

"It's the truth, you coward!" She retorted.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning spent looking at Twitter and memes. They said their goodbyes when MJ's sister had arrived to bring the teen home. The boys clambered back inside, racing and elbowing each other in the ribs as they got in the elevator. Thomas ruffled Peter's hair and went to the bedroom to get his sweatshirt. Peter returned to Ned.

"So, you _really_ like him?" Ned teased. The two sat on the floor in front of the couch, setting up the Wii.

"Oh my god, fuck off." Peter threw one of the detached wrist-straps at his friend. Yes, maybe he was blushing! But that was nobody's business!

"Swear Jar." Tony interrupted, coming upstairs. Ned gaped for a moment but saluted, making Tony laugh. "So, what are you two up to? Talking about girls? And, er, boys?"

"Ned isn't Bi, Mr. Stark." Peter moved his attention back to the television, continuing their game but ending up pausing it less than a minute later due to Ned's inability to stop gaping at the billionaire.

"Ah. Cool." Tony got himself some pizza to reheat for a late lunch. Peter glanced and Ned, who was starstruck. Tony snickered. "Hi, Ned."

"Hi, Mr. Iron M- Mr. S-Stark, sir."

"I'm heading down to the lab, do you three want anything? Anything to eat?" Tony gestured with his plate.

"No, we're good, Mr. Stark! Ned's mom is on his way, thanks though!" Peter smiled to him over the couch. He had to sit up very straight to be able to see him.

"Of course, kid, just yell if ya need me." Tony waved to the two, retreating into the giant elevator with his plate of pizza goodness. Peter turned to his friend, whos face was glued open.

"OH MY GOD, I JUST MET TONY STARK."

* * *

 

The sun had well set and Ned had left a few hours beforehand, and Thomas remained. They were playing Mario Kart for god knows how long and his phone buzzed. His happy expression fell as he scanned the small wording. "Shit, my dad can't pick me up. I forgot his car's totaled."

"Oh, do you want Mr. Stark to drive us?"

"No way, my dad would get super mad at me."

"What? Why?"

"He hates Mr. Stark. He's really mean, he's not a good dad if you ask me."

"Does he hit you?" Peter asked abruptly.

"No! Nothing like that, he just... ya know. Not responsible."

"Ah. Well, what do you wanna do then?"

"We could walk. I need to burn off all that pizza."

"Me too, oh my god." Peter retorted. Lie. He was starving for dinner, his metabolism not being able to hold up. He just ate the same amount as Ned did, watching his portions. Usually, he could eat an entire pizza by himself and still have room for more.

"How far is it?" Peter asked, hitting play.

"I mean, it's long, so if you want you can ask to get us a drive."

"No, I like long walks."

"Alright, after this Prix, I'll go get my shoes and stuff together."

"Sweeeeet, ya yeet."

"Get out."

* * *

  
Peter tied up his shoes for the umpteenth time (they always came untied) and walked out the door with Thomas, bearing the backpack despite Thomas's annoyance.

"My dad won't be home when we get there, good thing I have my keys." Thomas pulled them out of his front pocket, putting his finger through the loop. As the two walked, he would throw him in the air, and most of the time fail to catch them.

After watching this too many times to count, Peter blurted a question. "So it's just you and your dad?"

"Yep. Has been for all my life. Sometimes girlfriends, but those come and go, like always." Thomas gestured out to the air as he spoke.

"Can I ask about your mom?" Peter looked up at the other teen. Was that too much? Shit, Peter, you're asking too many personal questions.

"Yeah, my dad never told me anything about her. And I was too stupid to ask, I guess. Obviously, I have, a few times, but all I know is that I look exactly like her, and nothing like my dad. For all I know, my mom could be in Timbucktoo."

Peter snorted. "Is your dad cool?"

"He's always on my case about stuff. Just kinda annoying, if you ask me." Thomas shrugged, and that was that.

The clouds had blocked out any sunlight that attempted to make it's way through. The sun had started to set, but the skies remained the dark muddy color. Thomas looked so carefree and like he was his own confident person, which drove Peter insane. Peter himself had his hair gelled down to try to tame his curls, he had contemplated his outfit about a billion times, and his shoes- his goddamn shoes- kept coming untied.

"So, what's your deal?" Thomas asked. What? My deal? What does that mean?

"Um..." He tilted his head. "With what?"

"Your mom and dad. I mean, you don't live with Tony Stark forever, do you?"

"No, um... I live with my aunt."

"Oh," Thomas said softly, thinking. "What happened? If you're okay talking about it, that is."

"No, it's okay. You told me your story, it's only right. My parents worked for some big agency, something important, I think. And they got in a plane crash when I was around three or four. I lived with my aunt and uncle since."

"Your uncle?"

"Passed away six months ago, or so." Peter shrugged, not wanting to get into it.

There was awkward silence for a moment until thankfully, an icebreaker came flying from the sky. A droplet of water hit the tip of Thomas's nose, making him gasp. Peter laughed until one landed right below his eye. And then it started to pour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr (sameries-ao3) if you wanna send in requests and shtuff, and if yall like it ill post updates and stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets gay, boys.

Raindrops fell from the sky like bullets, exploding at the impact on the ground into small puddles. Peter's hair was near soaked already. "Shit, it's gonna pour!" Thomas laughed.

"How far's your house?" Peter looked around, watching Thomas take his backpack and shield his head. He broke into a laugh. Thomas's deep emerald hoodie was getting hit with rain, anyway.

"Pretty damn far, Pete! Get yer runnin' shoes on!" They beamed at each other, bolting down the street.

"Race ya!" Peter announced, trying to beat him. Yeah, being Spider-Man made him more agile, but on the ground, he was still just a teenager.

Thomas wore his iconic green hoodies that tousled his blonde hair every time he pulled the hood over his head, and Peter was in a classic attire: A pale blue jacket over a plaid button-up, along with some normal blue denim. They kept giggling as their feet slapped against the puddles. Peter's sneakers were worn and would need to be replaced sooner or later. Peter had them pre-bite and definitely had been worn past their due. The bottoms were wearing down and he always got worried that he'd get a hole, and the tongue was worn and the laces were near stained brown from the times they'd gotten soaked in the rain and Peter just was too tired to tie them up after patrol. Pre-bite, he took flawless care of them. Post-bite, he had more important things on his mind.

In Peter's eyes, everything was pre-bite or post-bite. Or sometimes, when he was sad, it was pre-Ben and post-ben. Peter divided his life in half, and almost all his happy memories were on the preside. But this, this was going to make a happy memory on the post side. Peter wished he could make a lot of memories with Thomas. Shit, that was gay. Peter's so gay. God, that's gay.

The cold rain cut through the humid air and drenched the two. Peter kept running, Thomas panting to keep up with him. They ran for shelter underneath a tree, but with rain getting through the leaves and dripping onto them, but it still was better than standing out in the middle of the rain. "Sorry, here." Peter quickly removed his jacket, holding it over the two. It was wet, but it kept them dry. Thomas snickered. "Let's go." They walked together, huddled underneath the small jacket.

"It's cold as _fuck_." Thomas walked closer to Peter, trying to conserve warmth underneath the jacket that barely kept them dry. But it kept them close, so that was good.

"Yeah, like, Mr. Stark's gonna have to pick me up." Peter pulled out his phone, keeping it around him still. He texted, which was difficult to do when you were holding a jacket around yourself and trying to not yank it away from the other person holding it.

PETER  
-hey, Mr stark its starting to rain can you pick me up from thomass house

TONY  
-Of course, as long as you two don't do anything.  
-You know what I mean.

"Sorry for living so far." Thomas broke the silence as Peter turned off the phone and putting it in his pants pocket. Peter tilted his head, his face scrunching in confusion.

"Did you just apologize for living far away?"

"What if I did?" Thomas nudged Peter's arm with his elbow, smirking. He wiggled his eyebrows, making Peter smile bright. "I know, that was gay, I know."

"So, um, you _are_ gay? You're not kidding?" Peter looked over at Thomas, who didn't return the favor. He stared dead ahead, thinking for a moment.

"Yep. I guess you could call me your gay best friend." Thomas shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"You can call me your bi best friend." Peter looked away as well, trying to be as aloof as him. _Was aloof the right word?_

"Oh, wait, what?" That snapped Thomas out of his trance, looking over at the slightly shorter boy. Only by a few inches, Peter _swore_. "You're bi?

"Yeah, I think. I'm still figuring out the label and such, but yeah." Peter shrugged. "I like boys. And girls."

"Wow. That's cool. Cool."

"Yeah, I guess." Peter shrugged.

They walked together for a while, just talking about what it was like to move to the new school and their families and just telling stories. The wall of awkwardness had immediately faded between the two, and soon enough, Peter felt as if he could tell him anything. He had even started to tell stories of Mr. Stark, but none of the entire team. They laughed together and made jokes, about of them about being gay. Peter learned that his sister's name was Reign, which was very ironic due to the situation. Peter laughed almost the entire way there after learning that.

They sat on the porch and somehow the conversation's topic moved to the superhero they'd spoken of earlier.

"-I wish I could meet him. You have, though, right?" Thomas smiled at the thought of the hero. _Why did people like the hero more than me?_

Er, don't answer that. It was rhetorical.

"Yep. But only once or twice, he seems really nice. It's, um, through the internship and stuff. That's how Mr. Stark and I met." _Dammit, Peter, you have to keep up your lie._

"That's so cool. If you ever meet him again, call me. I wanna talk to him." Thomas had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Er, maybe." _Er, no._ Their voices were the exact same, and Peter wished he could play it off as a coincidence when it was damn well not. No matter what, it wouldn't work. Unless he went all out and had someone else wear the suit, but that would never happen. He'd never make someone do that.

Of course, Thomas continued on the subject. "I like how he can just do whatever he wants. I'm surprised he hasn't revealed his identity to the public like all the others have. None of them care."

"Mr. Stark told me it's because he doesn't want to take that all on, he wants his life to be normal. And he wants to keep his family safe, you know? If people knew who he was, they'd go after his-" _Aunt_. "-mom,-" _Mentor_. "-dad,-" _Ned, MJ, Thomas._ "-and friends. And he doesn't wanna risk that, you know? He didn't purposely get those powers, and sometimes I think Mr. Stark wonders if he even wants them. But he always likes upgrading the suit, and sometimes I help him if he tells me what to do."

"You've... helped make _Spider-Man's_ suit?"

"I didn't _make_ it. I just help fix it sometimes or add things that we think would help him out better. Mr. Stark made it. But sometimes I help out around the lab, he's really nice about it." The thought of some of the memories brought a grin to his face.

"That's _so_ cool!" Thomas's face lit up. He always got so excited about it.

"I mean, sorta." He glanced at his feet, grinning as if they'd complimented him. "So, how's your sister? What's she like?"

"God, she's obsessed with my love life. She always wants to know if I'm dating anyone, which I think is absolute crack. Like, it's none of her fucking business."

"Wow. My aunt used to ask stuff like that but I think she stopped when she got the hint I didn't like talking about it. Mr. Stark doesn't know _shit_ about my love life. "

"So you _do_ have a love life?" Thomas nudged closer. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Was he...?

"Uh, what do you mean?" Peter pulled on his wet jacket, playing with the white laces.

"Like, are you looking for a boyfriend-slash-girlfriend? Are you in the dating game? Got a crush on anyone?"

"I mean, yeah, but... I doubt anyone would want to date _me_. Which is fine, we're all still in high school, I'm not the most popular kid on the face of the earth-"

"I would." Thomas shut him up. Peter slowly looked over at him. ** _BITCH WHAT THE FUCK-_**

"Um... what?"

"Would you want to go out to get lunch with me? It won't live up to Tony Stark's _seven_ personal chefs, but I think there are a few places we can go together."

"Um- yeah, of course, I can't say no to that. Of course. Anywhere would be fine, anywhere with you."

"Wow, jumping in? Or have you been eyeing me?" He winked.

"Is it that obvious?" The teen cringed. "I've never been good at hiding crushes."

"I think it's adorable."

" _Adorable_?"

"Absolutely appealing. Cutely charming. Damn straight delightful-"

"Oh my god, stop! It's too gay for my eyes!"

"Good! So, will Saturday work?"

"Yep, I'll check in with decathlon and stuff."

"You're on the decathlon team?"

"Yeah, I joined a few years ago. I've been slipping and forgetting, but I'm working on it! It's getting better, and MJ's captain! Ned's on it, too."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Not something I'd like, but I'd probably sit and watch you guys be nerds."

"Wow, rude, rude rude."

"I wanna see you be all smart. You're like some boy-genius, with Tony Stark around your finger."

"Wow, okay, false. He should be here soon, anyway, too."

"Is he okay with you being bi?"

"Yeah, I had to explain it to him, though. He's old, but he got it. He supports me and promised to not tell my aunt."

"That's cool of him." Thomas moved over, so they sat next to each other instead of on the opposite sides of the step. Thomas suddenly took Peter's hand in his, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I... um, guess." Peter's words were thrown aside at the shock of Thomas being this close to him, because holy shit.

"I like your eyes. They're really pretty." Thomas smiled, their faces close. Thomas smelled of strong shampoo.

"I think they're, um, boring. They're just... brown." Peter kept stumbling over his words because Thomas was leaning closer to his face holy shit.

"You're pretty, Parker."

Before Peter could get a word out, he was cut off by Thomas's embrace. Thomas put one hand on Peter's cheek, kissing him on the lips. Peter was obviously shocked, but then quickly closed his eyes. This was his first kiss, and more importantly the first kiss with a boy. Peter didn't know what to do, but all the tension in his body left. It felt like an out of body experience. A light illuminated Thomas's face that wasn't there before, and-

A car's honking blared, making the two teens jump and separate. Peter yelped with a "shit!" and grabbed his phone. Thomas let out a small laugh and they said their hurried goodbyes before Peter got in Tony's car, flustered to all hell.

Tony stared at the teen who refused to return eye contact. Peter stared out the window, his heart beating and his face as Tony's bright ass watch. They sat in silence for a moment after Thomas's front door shut, until Tony spoke. "Alright, then."

* * *

 

That was possibly the most awkward car ride Peter had _ever_ experienced.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tony asked once the two were in the elevator.

"Um, what do you mean?" Peter played dumb. God, he did not want to have this conversation with Tony _freakin_ ' Stark.

"You know what I mean."

"Would you ask this if it were a girl?" Peter knew Tony was getting used to this all bisexuality stuff, but Steve and Bucky are dating, so is it that weird to him?

"No, Pete, I'm asking because you two were friends this morning and now you're lovers."

Peter cringed and slightly flinched. "Mr. Stark, please never, ever, use the term ' _lovers_ ' for two teenagers again. It's gross. Especially for boys." They got out the elevator and Tony walked to the kitchen, resting his arms over the counter.

"Okay, well, what changed between you two? Give me all the 'deets'." God, Tony, stop. Stop while you're ahead. "Did I use that right? 'Deets'?"

"I'm choosing to ignore that. Anyway, we just kinda... talked. About whatever. And we were sitting on his porch talking about stuff and he talked about his quote-unquote, 'love life', and then mine, and I said that I understand why nobody would want to date me and he..." He shrugged.

"Huh. Romantic, huh?" Tony rolled his eyes, beeping some buttons on the coffee machine.

"No, Mr. Stark, it was not." Peter snorted, taking off his uncomfortable jacket. He rolled it up and looked for a coat hook, of which he didn't find so he set it on one of the chairs.

"Huh."

"But he did ask me if I would want to get lunch with him on Saturday, and, um, I've never been on a date like that." Peter shrugged, anxiety starting to bubble inside him from just thinking about it.

"Didn't you go to homecoming with some girl you liked?"

"For, like, five minutes, Mr. Stark. I had to save _your_ plane."

"Ah. So you need help this time? I can get you a nice outfit, a nice place to go eat if you'd like."

"No, I think it's gonna be more casual? I mean, I can ask. But in my opinion, I'd prefer casual. I hate dressing up." Peter scoffed.

"We know, Pete. But I hope you two enjoy yourselves, I hope he's a good kid." What did that mean? Did Tony think Thomas wasn't a good kid?

Peter opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, but there was a loud chime. The elevator doors opened and a certain super-serum soldier came bearing out. "What's going on here?"

"Peter kissed his first boy!" Tony announced with a proud smile.

_"Mr. Stark!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, shit goes down

Two months it'd been. Two months of Peter being over-the-moon. Thomas came over all the time, but Peter asked for Tony to keep his distance when Thomas came to the compound. Tony was super cooperative and only came in contact when he went upstairs to get his coffee. Both times he had, Thomas didn't notice. Probably because the billionaire was near silent and Peter kept the boy occupied. He hated to say it, but Thomas would never shut up about Spider-Man and Iron Man. It was two months of Thomas constantly begging to meet the two. Tony said he was fine with it, but Peter wasn't.

Kids at school didn't really care about Peter being out. Not that Peter had walked into school with seven pride flags, jumping around screaming he was gay. They all sorta knew. Flash had made a few comments, well, tried, but didn't do a good job. He tried to do those old slurs, like calling Peter the f-slur and things like that, but people saw Flash as an asshole for like, four weeks until he stopped. After that, nobody cared. People were all cool with it, which was good. Thomas was known as the gay kid since the moment he walked in the door, so that wasn't really a surprise to anyone that they were dating. _Dating_. That word continued to surprise Peter every single time- he and Thomas were _dating_.

Tony was actually the coolest about Peter's sexuality and tried to be as supportive as possible. May was really nice as well but never made it a big deal after a week or so. She was supportive and was always open to having Thomas over for dinner. She liked Thomas, which was a plus. She didn't make half as many innuendo jokes Tony did, which was another plus. Tony didn't do many, but enough for Peter to start finding them funny. He said he'd do research on bisexuality, and Peter told him good luck. Peter nearly cried the next morning when he saw that Tony had donated a ton of money to stopping conversion therapy and just pro-LGBT groups in general. The next time he'd seen him, he gushed a thank you. Tony had brushed it off like it was no problem and mentioned that the two should attend a pride festival together. Peter would have loved that, but that didn't seem like Tony Stark's type of event. Plus, he was Tony Stark. Peter was just... _Peter_.

Tony had told Pepper it was all worth it when he saw Peter's face light up when there was a bi flag in his bedroom. Steve liked it as well, he earned one as well. Shockingly. Well, Peter and Steve had a small thing to converse about- mostly Tony's jokes about Peter and Thomas. The teenager still didn't feel all that comfortable talking to Steve, but it was getting better.

But Peter and Thomas had gotten along and were basically inseparable. Ned would poke fun at the two, per usual. MJ would roll her eyes and gag when they showed affection and Ned would call them- you guessed it- gay.

But maybe they were.

* * *

  
One evening after school, Peter and Thomas were at the compound in Peter's bedroom. It was Friday and they were most likely going to stay the night. They had eaten dinner, a cafe. After the date, they went back to Tony's.

"So, do you think Spider-Man'll be here tonight?" Thomas asked, mid-movie. They were in Peter's bed, cuddled together like two big ass gay teenagers, watching Star Wars: a New Hope because Peter Said So.

"Mm, dunno." Peter shrugged. Peter had expressed his frustration to Tony about his boyfriend's obsession with the hero and even mentioned that at random times he realized one day Thomas would know, which gave him a lot of anxiety. How would he react? He would ask a million questions, but the real question was would they be good or bad?

"I hope so." Thomas smiled to himself. Peter didn't. God, he hated how obsessed Thomas was with the hero. Constantly, and he means constantly, putting him on a pedestal. Even Flash wasn't this big of a fanboy.

"Yeah, me too." Peter lied. He didn't look at his boyfriend, not wanting to deal with him. It sounded more sarcastic than he meant.

"Why don't you want me to meet him?" Thomas asked, pretty accusatory.

"What are you talking about?" Peter turned, confused.

"You always act like you don't want me to meet him!"

"I _never_ act like that!"

"Yes, you _do_! You're constantly hiding something, like- do you even know him?! Or are you just lying to be cool?! Because that's not okay at all-"

Peter's spider senses perked up.

_Dangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdangerdanger_

 "We'll talk about this later!" And he leaped out of the bed despite his boyfriend's inquiries, rushing to the elevator when he felt a small rumble hit the tower. "FRIDAY, call Mr. Stark!" The elevator couldn't move fast enough as the dial went through.

"Kid, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I think something's happening near the central park-"

"I think it's a bomb of some sort. I'm looking at it now, it's nothing huge, it's manmade, for sure-"

"Like?" Peter bolted through the elevator doors, grabbing his suit off the lab table. Tony was nowhere to be seen. Peter threw off his shoes, shirt, and then shorts. He yanked on the suit, then the mask. "FRI, open the window!"

Peter webbed himself through, quickly swinging to the middle of town. People were screaming. Some called out for the webhead, who was frankly, too busy to take a photo with a bystander. The wind on his face made everything feel more real. As it all wasn't some dream. He took the shortest route he could, going as fast as he could. He landed on his feet in central park, running towards the center of the screaming.

"'Scuse me, coming through!" He yelled, finding the source.

It was a wooden chest, one you'd most likely find in a military base. It was green camo with a word sprayed across the top. BURNS. The words were fading and the trunk obviously seemed old, but it had reinforcements. There was titanium at each corner. Peter picked up slight beeping, resting his hand on it. "Karen, scan it."

"Scanning now."

"Um- Mr. Spider-Man?" A girl asked. Peter turned to see a group of girls. They had to be at least 17, which was kind of embarrassing that they looked up to him, a little kid compared to them. "Can we get a photo?"

They weren't going to get away. Peter had to get rid of the... whatever this is. Peter glanced down at it, speaking to his AI. "Karen, what is it?"

"It's a reinforced wired construction. Six inches of PVC pipe, a digital clock, battery, wiring, and energetic material that trigger by heat, shock, or friction."

"What?" Peter hissed in a whisper, not wanting to look like some freak talking to himself.

"It's a ticking explosive." This thing was a _bomb_?! In the middle of the central park?! By the size of it, it could blow up everyone around! Peter had to evacuate, he had to get everyone out, he had to-

"Spider-Man?" One of the girls repeated.

"You need to get out of here! Now! Get everybody out of here!" Peter turned, yelling. "Get as far as you can! Now!" He felt bad for yelling at the girls, but they got the message and dashed. "Karen, call Mr. Stark!"

"Dialing." She hummed. Peter looked around. Some people still weren't leaving. Peter's heart beat fast. Rapidly.

"Parker, what'd you find?" Tony asked.

"M-Mr. Stark, it's a bomb." Peter said, his hand still on the top of it. His gloved hands shook the slightest bit. He needed to learn to be braver.

"It's what?!"

"It's a _bomb_ , Mr. Stark! You need to get everyone out of here!"

"Okay, kid, I'll handle it-"

"No, I can do it. I just need you to lift something a-and send out drones, tell people to get away." Peter pursed his lips. He leaned a bit closer to hear the ticking, but no beeping of a timer. Peter took a deep breath, calming himself.

Peter circled the box, surveying the sides he hadn't seen. It was just a standard base military trunk, one you'd be gifted. On one side, there was some spraypaint of faded words that had been basically erased. They had used some heavy cleaner or scrubbed a lot, because it was unreadable and even some of the heavy camo paint was starting to fade away, revealing the tan brown. Peter gently ran his covered fingers over the box.

"Kid, you called?" A metallic thump hit the grass in front of Peter. He looked up to see his mentor.

"Yeah, um- this is a bomb." Peter tried to be nonchalant.

"No need to be gentle with your wording, huh? Okay, let's rip it open."

"No! It's directly inside, built in I think- it's triggered by friction, heat, and shock! You could detonate it!"

"Then what do I do?" Tony came over, listening to his kid's idea.

"Okay, so, there's a clock inside, I can hear it ticking, which I know means it'll detonate at a certain time, I just don't know when." Peter sighed, peeking in. The air between the lid and trunk was kind of spacious, making Peter try to brainstorm. He could try to stick his phone in there, snap a photo of the clock, but... that wouldn't work. "It looks easy to get in."

"Let your drone in, kid." Tony gestured to the little robot sitting contently in Peter's suit.

"Oh, right! I forget about him. Go on, little guy. Spidey-Drone."

"You call it _him_?"

"He's mine, Mr. Stark." A little hiss of air came from Peter's chest and the drone popped out of the suit, curling up, and with a few nudges of Peter's finger, got into the cage. The machine curled up, scanning the area and giving Peter a view, which wired into his headset.

"Alright, alright, I don't judge. What are you seeing?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost half till' midnight, eleven-thirty-four. What time does it say?"

Peter looked at the wiring and then the clock. In blinking red letters, it displayed four digits. 12:00. "It'll strike in twenty-six minutes."

"Specific."

"Okay, it's good we aren't in the city, We need to get it in the air." Peter looked back up at his mentor's metaled face. "I'm going to web it into a ball, and it'll absorb most of the impact. It'll make the explosion a lot smaller. I would do it now, but I don't want it to stick to your hands, and the ground and stuff."

"No, no, reasonable." Tony waved it off. "Alrighty, the area's cleared out?"

Peter rose to his feet, out of crouching position and scanned the area. "Yep, I think so- there's a person over there!" The thermal scanner showed a red hot area. Peter looked around and dashed over.

It was, of course, Thomas. Fucking Thomas!

"Er-" Peter tried to deepen his voice. "Citizen, you need to get out of here!" Peter rushed up to his boyfriend, whose face lit up.

Oh, _shit_.

"Y-You're- You're Spider-Man!" Thomas gushed, his hands clasped together tight and firm. "I- oh my god, I'm such a big fan!"

"You need to get out of here, did you not hear the sirens?!" Peter's voice cracked a bit from lowering it. "You need to get out of here! What are you thinking?"

"I'm looking for my ex-boyfriend."

Peter paused. _Ex_? _Ex-_ boyfriend? They had gotten in one minor, itsy bitsy fight... they hadn't split. Had they? "You and that, er, friendly lab kid? I thought you were-"

"Oh, not anymore. We broke up, is he around?" Thomas looked around, as if they were at some friendly party and not, you know, trying to blow something up.

"Wh- he, er, most likely evacuated. We have to get you out of here, there's a.. detonating device." Peter cringed at his own wording. God, this wasn't happening.

"Is that Iron Man?!" Thomas peeked over. Peter held his breath, grabbing Thomas's waist, shooting web and pulling both of them off the ground. Thomas put his arms around Peter's neck as they flew through the air, holding himself close. Thomas had to yell over the wind in their faces. "You know, I like guys."

The hero refused to respond due to the fact that _he knew that._

Peter didn't reply, planting him on his feet farther downtown. "Stay here with the others." He released his grasp on the boy, stepping back. Thomas stepped forward, keeping them close.

"Wait..." Thomas reached for the mask at the neck, gently starting to roll it up.

"No." Peter murmured, but then repeated adamantly. "No. I have to go fix a bomb." Peter turned, running and throwing himself into the air, swinging home faster than normal.

Was Thomas... _flirting_ with him?

His feet made contact with soft grass and he ran towards his mentor. "What time is it?" He yelled. Frankly, Peter was pissed. He was fucking mad. But he was also a superhero, and he had to work.

"Almost time! Come on, kid, we only have three minutes!" Tony lifted the box, making Peter hesitate. Please don't blow up. When it didn't, he continued walking over. "What do you want me to do?" Tony asked. "Just be your Hulk and throw things?"

"Technically, yes!" Peter seethed.

"Alright, kid, who bunched up your webderwear?" Tony put his hands up in defense. "Everything alright?"

"Fuck- _Freaking_ Thomas." Peter hissed. There was a beep. Peter's mood moved swiftly, turning into panic, bouncing on his toes. "Throw it! Throw it!"

"Alright, kid!" Tony hurled it. Peter quickly aimed, shooting as fast as he could. He webbed it up, as many times as he could. As it spun, Peter got a good amount on each side.

Tony held out his arm, a shield forming in front of Peter. It scuffed into the ground a bit and Peter got down. The shrapnel flew, some of the pieces on fire. Peter stomped a few out and Tony brought the drones back.

"Good work, kid." Tony looked over. "You're pretty smart for someone that small."

"Mr. Stark, in a year I'll be taller than you."

"You can fucking wish!"

"Swear jar!"

* * *

  
Peter walked into the lab, still in his suit and Tony laughed. Peter went up to his bedroom to see Thomas sitting there. Thank god Peter hadn't taken off his mask, he usually waited until he could change because of a) identity! and b) his face was sweaty and acne-ready when he took it off.

Thomas was sitting on the bed. _Why_?

"Spider-Man!" He yelped, shooting to his feet. "Wh- Hi, it's me, from earlier. Can, er, we get a photo?"

"...Why are you-"

"Oh, this is my ex's room. We haven't, er, officially broken up yet. I'm just waiting for him to get back from... wherever he is." Thomas shrugged, coming forward. "So... you're straight?" 

They had just broken up. He looked for someone new _already_?

"Why do you ask?" Peter's body tensed up and he stood stiff like a board. His shoulders clenched together and his hand stayed curled in fists at his sides.

"Just wondering, you're really heroic and... you know. Just, _great_." Thomas smiled. "I'm shocked we're meeting again."

Peter cleared his throat, trying to deepen it. "You should get going."

"I'm just waiting for Peter. You saw him around?" Thomas stepped a bit closer. God, Peter hated this.

"Er, I think so. Just... wait here, I'll alert you that you're-"

"No, no, you can stay."

Why was Thomas acting like this?

"I'm busy." Peter stepped back, disconnecting from the fucking aura Thomas gave off. "Goodbye." He snarled harshly, walking to the elevator. Peter bit his lip harder and harder the more the elevator shifted him downwards, and by the time he was in the basement, a metallic taste resided on his teeth.

Peter walked into the lab and tore off his mask, his heart pounding. Tony hadn't yet come in, most likely cleaning up some damage or something. Peter grabbed his clothes, ripping off the suit as angry tears attempted to bubble in his eyes. He blinked them away and got dressed, stuffing the suit into the drawer next to the trashcan, slamming it shut, even though half the outfit stuck out, making it obvious it was there. Peter got in the elevator, trying to calm himself. He took a few deep breaths and walked to his bedroom to see Thomas watching the movie.

"H-Hey." Peter came over.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, looking up. Those fucking eyes lured Peter in, even though he knew they didn't care about him. "Or are you still pissed with me?"

"What does that mean?" Peter quickly backed up when Thomas got off the bed, now standing. Before the height difference was cute, now it was intimidating and scary.

"You didn't want me to meet Spider-Man. Why? Did you want to be special? Well, guess fucking what, _Parker_ , I met him. Twice. He carried me across town- hell, Peter, he hit on me! We had a connection! I and you _never_ had that!"

"He didn't- he didn't hit on you!"

"Yes, he did, Peter. I didn't hit on him because last I checked, _I'm_ faithful. But nevermind, Peter, we're done." Peter watched as his boyfriend- well, _ex_ -boyfriend- shove his things into his duffel bag. "My dad's on his way to pick me up."

"Wh- Thomas, where did all of this come from?!"

"Me and Spidey know each other now, I don't need you anymore."  
  
Peter's breath got caught in his throat. He didn't speak. _I was used?_ He looked away. "He doesn't like you."

"Oh? And how do you know that? I think we had a spark, I think I really know him."

"Well, you don't!" Peter yelled. "You don't know jack _shit_ about him!"

"I know him more than you do! I bet he doesn't even know you exist!"

Peter turned and walked right out of the room. He went opposite the way of the elevator so Thomas couldn't see him. He went around the corner, going down to the end of the hall and slumping against the wall, sinking to the ground. He tried not to bawl, because, holy shit.

The first boy he had ever liked.

"F-FRI, can you tell me when Thomas leaves?"

"Of course, Mr. Parker. He's currently in the lab." She hummed as if Thomas wasn't breaking and entering. Only anyone above level six had access to the main lab, and Peter was a nine. He wasn't allowed in Tony's suit collection, which was 100% understandable, as Peter would totally break everything. Peter's friends were only allowed in the living part because of Peter

Thomas was level one, so how was he in Tony Stark's lab?

Peter jumped to his feet, rushing to the stairwell. He webbed to the ceiling and dropped himself down to the basement, rushing over to the lab. Thomas was gone. "FRI, where is he now?"

After a minute that felt like an hour, Peter got an answer."He has left the building." The teenager entered the lab, a whirlwind of emotions bundling inside him. He felt frustrated tears make their way to the surface once again, finally breaking and starting to leak down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. He was fifteen. _Teenage boys don't cry over small stuff like this. You're being a baby._

Peter looked around the lab to see what was different, but it all stayed the same. Except for his suit. There was a note sticking to it.

 _I felt like we had a spark. I'd like to learn about the boy under the mask, whether you're wearing it or not. My name's Thomas. Please call me._  
 _(xxx)_ xxxx _-xxx <3_

Peter tore it in half. Then that in half. Then again, again, again, again, again, again-

"Kid, you're getting paper all over my floor. What's that?" Tony asked, coming over. Peter looked at his hands through blurry eyes, a heap of torn paper resting in and fluttering down to the tile below his feet.

"Thomas broke up with me." Peter threw it in the garbage, not looking up at his mentor.

"Kid..."

"Because of course, Mr. Stark. People want Spider-Man, not Peter Parker."

"Kid, hey, listen to me." Tony put his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Breathe for me, alright? Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie or two, okay? I'll tell May, we can just relax. If you want, your buddy Ned can come over. I can send someone to pick him up. Whatever you want, kid, okay?"

The night ended with Peter falling asleep in the middle of Caroline.

* * *

  
Peter was on Patrol a few weeks later, a pretty boring night. Until he saw a familiar figure walking down the street. Peter glared and walked out onto the light post right behind him. He grabbed his phone with a web, pulling it towards him. Thomas whipped around, but his face spread into a smile. "Hey you, you never called me."

"I never had the intention." He didn't try to change his voice this time, either. "I heard what you did to Peter."

The smile fell into fear. "What did I do?" He tried to act sultry and innocent. God, this kid was a brat. Why did he even like him? He was brainwashed, wasn't he?

"You broke his heart, kid. He liked you, you know. Cared about you, too. And what did you do?"

"It's a misunderstanding-" Thomas tried. _Save it, I'm about to lay it on you so thick you'll choke._

"You used him, huh?" Peter was on the thinner part of the light, squatting down in his usual pose.

"I..." Thomas looked away from the hero. He closed his mouth, tensing up. Fear, Peter had seen it a million times before. Not in kids, but in criminals. Peter swore to himself that he'd never use his power for his social life, but this kid was a brat. If Thomas hadn't been obsessed with Spider-Man, he wouldn't have done this.

"Stay speechless. I've got bigger fish to fry than Peter's exes. He didn't ask me to do this, I did it because he and I are friends." He tossed the phone back and Thomas fumbled to catch it. "Maybe I'll see you around, but never again on friendly terms. I don't allow bullies." Peter stood, webbing a staircase and swinging away.

 

God, it was bad, but revenge felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!!! i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> yell at my tumblr or send in prompts for me to write:  
> tumblr: sameries-ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! My friend Brooke created Thomas, and drawings she's made of the dorks will go up on my tumblr, where you can also ask me things!!! Or request 1,000-word oneshots!!!
> 
> Tumblr: perach-ao3


End file.
